Fanon:Keeping Up with the Lotharios
Program dokumentalny w którym opowiadane są perypetie mieszkańców Miłowa. Każdy odcinek ma swoją premierę co tydzień i mówi o sytuacji dziejącej się w rodzinie Lotariów (i rodzinach pobocznych biorących udział w danym sezonie. Całość będzie rozwijana w formie opisu lub krótkich scen (parodii) opisujących w nieco bardziej karykaturalnym stylu. Ogólnie takie samo widowisko jak "the Kardashians" i Moda na Sukces. center|550px center Spis Sezonów *Pilotażowy sezon pierwszy ruszył pod koniec 2018 roku i obejmuje czasowo początek 2018 roku. 3 odcinek przenosi akcje o trzy miesiące do przodu. Ostatni odcinek serii ma zakładać czas od listopada do grudnia (gdy program rozpoczynał swoją premierę). *Simspedia TV zamówiła drugi sezon serialu po emisji pierwszych trzech odcinków w 2018 roku. Początkowo zakładano emisje jeszcze w 2019 roku, ale powstał konflikt pomiędzy czasem wolnym bohaterów. Produkcja rozpoczęła się na początku kwietnia i zakończona została w grudniu 2019 roku. *Stacja zakłada produkcje trzeciego sezonu, jednak potwierdzenie tego faktu nastąpi dopiero w marcu 2020 roku. *Po emisji finałowego odcinka sezonu pierwszego potwierdzono, że Angela Móhomor zastąpi Caitlyn w obsadzie pierwszoplanowej, a Brandi Broke zastąpi Geoffreya w obsadzie drugoplanowej. Obydwie panie pojawiły się w ostatnim odcinku jako goście specjalni. Odcinki Sezon 1: Odcinek 1 "B-Day" Pierwszy odcinek rozpoczął się od przedstawienia tytułowej rodziny, która zaraz po sprzedaniu wartego miliardy domu Ćwirów, przeprowadzili się niedaleko i wyprawiają największą bibę w mieście dla najmłodszej córeczki, Alice. Casandra postanowiła, że wraz z rozpoczęciem przez nią nowego rozdziału z życia, Alice będzie musiała zdecydować nad swoją karierą. Don w końcu jest początkującym prowadzącym programów rozrywkowych, Casandra jest menadżerką rodziny, Peter odnosi sukcesy jako raper "LotEr$$" a Caitlyn ma zamiar ruszyć ze swoją linią kosmetyczną. Alice jednak marzy jedynie o puszczaniu się niczym Marta Linkiewicz. Na imprezę urodzinową przybywają najważniejsze osobistości Miłowa, Nina Caliente ze swoim mężem, Julianem Mishmoney, Dina Caliente (niezaproszona) będąca nową żoną Alexandra Gotha, brata Casandry, Daniel Pleasant z żoną, czy Britanny Sears. Casandra nie była zadowolona, że tępa dzida Dina pojawiła się na urodzinach jej córki. "Ta bijacz jest totalnie sztuczna, najpierw zabiła mojego ojca, a potem wskoczyła na bolca brata" - komentuje Casandra "To nie prawda, że zabiłam Mortimera! To nie moja wina, że tak go rozgrzałam! Poza tym, Alexander spadł mi z nieba na pogrzebie jak się okazało, że testament wcale nie został zmieniony zanim ten dziad umarł" - komentuje Dina Peter przyprowadził natomiast ze sobą Alexxę Muun, dziewczynę, której Casandra nie znosi. Głównie dlatego, że Alexxa niegdyś grała jako aktorka porno, ale kiedy Peter zobaczył ją na jednym z filmów, zadzwonił do niej i ta rzuciła robotę by zostać jego dziewczyną. Don nie narzeka bo dostał pakiet premium jako prezent powitalny. Impreza idzie dobrze, wszystkie lampucery tańczą na parkiecie a Dina o dziwo siedzi cicho. Nina gratuluje macierzyństwa Casandrze i stwierdza, że sami z Julianem pragną niedługo powiększyć rodzinę. Alice zdmuchuje świeczki i odtańcza "bitch dance". Casandra jest z niej strasznie dumna. Wkrótce jednak dochodzi do niecodziennego wyznania. Nie tylko wymiotuje Dina, ale i Alexxa. Obie okazują się być w ciąży. Casandra z tego powodu mdleje. Britanny zaczyna ratować sytuację swoim śpiewem, ale nic nie idzie tak jak powinno. W szpitalu dowiaduje się, że i ona jest w kolejnej ciąży. Odcinek 2 "Triple Problem" Leżąc w szpitalu, Casandra, Alexxa i Dina (obie również zemdlały pomiędzy nagraniami) musiały wyjaśnić sobie wiele spraw. Na przykład dlaczego wszystkie trzy są w ciąży. W domu, po imprezie, ludzie sprzątają a Peter oznajmia, że z powodu założenia rodziny, chce się wyprowadzić. Don nie jest zadowolony z tego faktu, gdyż nie jest pewien czy Peter umie sobie poradzić w domu. Wraz z Caitlyn postanawiają sprawdzić co tak naprawde potrafi robić, każąc ugotować mu obiad, sprzątnąć dom i umyć samochód. Alice w tym czasie ze swoją koleżanką, Majli Hiatus, idzie na zakupy aby wykorzystać swój fałszywy dowód i nawalić się w klubie dla młodych dziewic. Wracając do szpitala, pomiędzy scenami doszło do tego, że Casandra próbowała zabić wózkiem inwalidzkim Dine za zgwałcenie jej braciszka, ale rozdzieliła ich Alexxa. Rodzina, oprócz Caitlyn postanawia je odwiedzić w szpitalu, gdzie Peter oznajmia, że wyprowadzi się z Alexxą nawet do burdelu, ale chce się usamodzielnić. Alexxa głośno krzyczy nie i tłumaczy, że nie będzie to dobre dla ich dziecka. Cassandra wiedząc, że niestety, ale nie uwolni się na razie od tej suki, informuje, że mogą wziąć dom obok nich, swój, ale nadal blisko rodziny w razie problemów. Don tylko przytakuje. Alexander przybywa do szpitala aby dowiedzieć się co z Diną, lekarz oznajmia, że ta wcale nie jest w ciąży, tylko próbowała wyciągnąć kolejną kasę, podstępna suka (autentyczne słowa lekarza), Alexander ogłasza, że rozwiedzie się z Diną, ale ta pokazuje jemu co ma pod bluzką i Alexander jednak zmienia zdanie i jej to wybacza. Peter stwierdza, że ma zajebistą ciotkę, co Alexxa potwierdza. Tymczasem wieczorem, wracając z klubu, Alice po pijanemu rozbija samochód. A właściwie to jej psiapsi, Majli, która ginie na miejscu.. no dobra, zostaje ciężko ranna i zapada w śpiączkę. Alice zostaje odebrana z komisariatu przez Casandre i Dona, która informuje ją, że ma szlaban na telewizje, wibratory i pieniądze, oraz nie będzie mogła zostać profesjonalną Martą Linkiewcz. Alice czuje się smutna, gdyż stwierdza, że bardzo długo ćwiczyła do tej profesji w klubie. Odcinek 3 "Cash-andra" Kara Alice trwa już trzeci miesiąc, a tymczasem Casandra czuje, że jej brzuszek rośnie. Zdając sobie sprawę z tego, postanawia wreszcie poinformować rodzinę o jej decyzji. Wraz z pomocą Caitlyn i jej przyjaciela, Rolanda Grumpa, otworzą nową Hajfaszyn firmę tylko dla bogatych, H&M - Lothario's Style. (H&M podobno oznacza cHujnia & Menelski syf). Rodzina początkowo dziwi się jej decyzją, gdyż Caitlyn sama nawet nie wiedziała, że będzie przy tym pomagać, ale powiedziała, że zainteresuje się strojami. W końcu przy odrobinie szczęścia będzie mogła również tam sprzedawać swoje kosmetyki. Don nie jest przekonany do tego pomysłu, zwłaszcza, że Casandra jest w ciąży. Klamka zapadła, lokal w nowym centrum handlowym kupiony i niedugo zabierają się za produkcję ł a c h m a n ó w. Alice wygryzła kraty w oknach i uciekła z domu. Załamana Casandra mdleje co znowu powoduje jej wizytę w szpitalu.. piątą w tym miesiącu. Caitlyn ostatecznie zwabia Agathę do domu Petera i Alexxy pod pretekstem gangbangu. Alice żali się siostrze, że nie może się rozwijać. Caitlyn proponuje jej układ wspólnego zajęcia się sklepem matki i udowodnienia jej, że są dojrzałe, co ma również pomóc sytuacji Alice. Alice przystaje na to i rzuca szkołę (co nie było częścią planu, ale cóż, tak wyszło). Odwiedzając matkę w szpitalu, Alice odwiedza również swoją psiapsi, Majli, która dalej jest w śpiaczce. Tam spotyka jej chłopaka, Geoffreya Landgraaba. Geoffrey miał wyjechać do Sudanu z Majli (na wakacje), ale plany nie wyszły. Alice wykorzystuje sytuacje i chędożą się w pokoju przy Majli w śpiączce. Tym samym, zostaje nową lasią Geoffreya. Razem wychodzą w celu zakupów na koszt Geoffreya. Majli niespodziewanie budzi się ze śpiączki, zaczyna krzyczeć i pragnie zemścić się na Agacie. Od razu dzwoni do jej ojca, aby pomógł jej w rehabilitacji. Don zgadza się. Majli zaczyna śmiać się złowieszczo, aż przybywają pielęgniarki i podają jej leki przeciw wściekliźnie. Odcinek 4 "Codename H.I.V." Romans Alice i Geoffreya kwitnie. Tymczasem Majli zniknęła i nie ma z nią kontaktu. Casandra szuka ciekawych dzieci dla przyszłego dziecka na internecie. Caitlyn myśli o operacji plastycznej w celu zrobienia sobie tyłka, gdyż uważa, że Casandra była płaska i nawet tyłeczek tatusia jej nie przypadł w genach. Casandra przeżywa pierwsze załamanie nerwowe z powodu kolejnej ciąży. Na własne życzenie wyjeżdża do Szwajcarii z Donem w celu odbycia specjalnego tajnego "zabiegu". Peter wraz z Alexą zostali poproszeni o wprowadzenie się do rezydencji na czas ich nieobecności i zajęcie się siostrami. Podczas nieobecności rodzinka wyprawia imprezę. Niespodziewanie, na sam koniec wychodzą tematy zabezpieczeń. Alice (totalnie napruta) opowiada o swoim romansie z Geoffreyem. Caitlyn ostrzega siostrę, że były pogłoski, iż Geoffrey ma Aids. Alice początkowo się śmieje, ale na widok miny Alexxy od razu googluje najbliższego ginekologa. Okazuje się, że Alexxa również słyszała o przypadłościach w rodzinie Landgraabów i jej była przyjaciółka po "fachu" zmarła w wyniku problemów z HIV. Peter radzi siostrze zerwać kontakt z Geoffreyem ale ta odpiera atak mówiąc, że sam jest z byłą aktorką porno. W klinice w Szwajcarii Casandra dowiaduje się, że musi zostać w niej przez 2 tygodnie. Prosi o Dona by wracał do domu i ją tam zostawił, jednak Don wysyła dwa smsy tłumacząc, że załatwił sobie urlop i poprosił Petera o zajęcie się siostrami. Uważa, że nowy członek rodziny jest równie ważny jak reszta rodziny. Casandra ze szczęścia wstaje i przytula swojego męża, jednak wyrywa sobie kroplówkę. Nie wykrwawiła się na szczęście. Po kilku dniach Alice idzie do ginekologa by zrobić testy na HIV. Otrzymuje informacje, że wyniki będą dopiero za parę tygodni ale przekupuje lekarza. Wyniki otrzyma za dwa dni. W tym czasie idzie do Geoffreya. Zastaje tam jego z żoną. Geoffrey ją spławia, ale Alice robi awanturę i o romansie dowiaduje się żona. Dochodzi do kłótni i bitwy. Policja zabiera Alice a Nancy trafia do szpitala. Kilka dni później Alice dostaje wyniki. Okazuje się, że jest czysta. Wygłasza durny monolog o bezpiecznym seksie i o zabezpieczaniu się i badaniu regularnie (zupełnie, jakby kazali jej to zrobić, nwm, sąd w zamian za wyjście z więzienia już któryś raz z rzędu). Caitlyn skończyła przygotowywanie ł a c h m a n ó w do sklepu. Poprosiła Petera o pomoc w stworzeniu pokazu mody i zaprezentowaniu ich nowej kolekcji przed wielkim otwarciem sklepu. Tymczasem w szpitalu Nancy zostaje zamordowana przez kogoś, kto zmiażdżył je płuca mini kulami do burzenia. Najbliższe rodziny dostają wiadomość o pogrzebie Nancy zaplanowanym za tydzień. Odcinek 5 "9 Rings" Wszyscy są zdruzgotani pogrzebem Nancy. Caitlyn przenosi pokaz o tydzień do przodu, akurat na moment przyjazdu matki z kliniki. Alice próbuje pocieszyć Geoffrey'a ale ten już znalazł sobie nową dziewczynę imieniem Tanya Forehed. Pochodzi z Tajlandii i Alexxa uważa, że była kiedyś facetem, ale Peter ucisza ją zanim wypowiedziała to zupełnie na głos. Podczas pogrzebu Geoffrey ogłasza, że zamierza wyjechać z Miłowa wraz z Tanyą i zacząć nowe życie w Wierzbowej Zatoczce, jakiejś mieścinie gdzieś na krańcu wszechświata. Wszyscy są zdruzgotani (bo jakieś 40% nastolatek były przez niego utrzymywane w tym mieście), jednak decydują się życzyć Geoffreyowi szczęścia. Caitlyn tymczasem myszkuje w domu Geoffrey'a. Ten dom nigdy nie jest otwarty a niektóre pokoje stanowią tajemnicę. Natrafia na pokój Nancy w którym znajdywały się pierścienie, dokładnie dziewięć a na każdym była inna grawerka. Zdruzgotana zauważyła, że na jednym z nich widnieje imię jej matki. Zabrała go i ucieka. Tydzień po tym wydarzeniu, odbywa się pokaz mody firmy Caitlyn i Casandry. Casandra przylatuje z Donem ze Szwajcarii w dość zaawansowanej ciąży (załamanie czasowe w tym świecie to normalność). Alice ogłasza rodzicom, że rzuciła szkołę i zamierza zostać przykładem dla młodych dziewczyn dzięki Snapchatowi. Casandra próbuje ją uderzyć ale ta się wymyka. Don ogłasza, że odchodzi ze swojej pracy i zamierza zająć się domem, gdy to Casandra zacznie prężniej prowadzić swoje interesy oraz kariery córek. Peter i Alexxa ogłaszają swoje zaręczyny. Dość dużo wrażeń. Podczas pokazu, wszyscy są zachwyceni kreacjami Caitlyn i firma otrzymuje pierwsze wielkie zamówienia zaraz po nim. Casandra jest dumna z córki. Ta jednak wyjmuje pierścień i pyta się dlaczego jest na nim jej imię. Casandra zaczyna się dusić i pada ziemię. W szpitalu okazuje się, że jednocześnie z jej omdleniem zaczął się przedwczesny poród. Po kilku godzinach rodzi zdrową dziewczynkę, którą nazywa Ellen. Podczas widzenia wyjawia Caitlyn, że kiedyś była w sekcie 9 pierścieni. 9 przyjaciółek usiłowały usidlić bogatego męża. Każda z nas próbowała swoich sił u Geoffrey'a, ale tylko Nancy się udało. Zabrała więc wtedy pierścienie na pamiątkę zwycięstwa. Caitlyn jest zniesmaczona sytuacją, ale to nie wszystko. Po chwili Casandra wyjawia, że było to 17 lat temu, gdy miała już dziecko z Donem, ale nie była z nim związana. Caitlyn zaczyna rozumieć, że może być córką Geoffrey'a i ucieka w płaczu. Cassandra prosi by została, bezskutecznie. Odcinek 6 "Final Light" Minął tydzień od pogrzebu Nancy i ucieczki Caitlyn. Nikt nie wie gdzie jest. Casandra wróciła do domu z nowym członkiem rodziny. Również pojawił się Peter i Alexxa. Zapytana o datę porodu, stwierdziła, że za miesiąc ma termin. Rodzina stara się świętować sukces i narodziny nowego członka rodziny, ale nie potrafią bez Caitlyn. Na prośbę Casandry, policja nie została zawiadomiona o zniknięciu córki. Dwa dni później, w domu pojawia się pewna nieoczekiwana osoba. Lipo Succ, kuzynka Alexxy, zdecydowała się, że przeprowadzi się do Miłowa a że uznała, że dobrze wkupiła się w rodzinę Lotariów, to mogą ją wspomóc na początku jej kariery muzycznej. Casandra jest zła z powodu nowego gościa, ale Don zgadza się na zamieszkanie z nimi Angeli, bo takie jest jej imię. Z powodu tragedii w rodzinie uważa, że pomoc w wysokości kilku miesięcy mieszkania nie jest złym pomysłem. Angela po chwili namysłu dziękuje ale widząc wzrok Casandry decyduje się zamieszkać z Peterem i Alexxą i spać na ich kanapie w salonie. Po pewnym czasie policja wtargnęła do domu Lotarów. Szukają Caitlyn. Casandra dowiaduje się, że ich córka jest oskarżona o spowodowanie wypadku i ucieczkę z miejsca zbrodni. Casandra mówi, że córka zniknęła tydzień wcześniej i się nie odzywała. Rodzina wspólnie zastanawia się gdzie ona może być. Po chwili przypominają sobie o starym domu rodzinnym na obrzeżach Lazurowej Promenady. Wszyscy postanawiają jechać by to sprawdzić, z wyjątkiem Alexxy i Petera, którzy zajmują się małą Ellen. Angela również wskakuje do samochodu, gdyż uważa, że takiej akcji nie przegapi. Na miejscu znajdują list mówiący o tym, że to Majli stoi za śmiercią Nancy i za wypadkiem. Postanowiła uciec, gdyż szaleńcza Majli myśli, że to ona a nie Alice ukradła jej Geoffrey'a i próbuje ją zabić. Prosi aby jej nie szukać, gdyż mogą jedynie bardziej rozwścieczyć dziewczynę. Na miejsce przyjeżdża patrol policji wezwany przez sąsiadów, myślących, że włamują się na opuszczoną posiadłość. Casandra przekazuje list policji, która to mówi, że będą mimo wszystko dalej szukać Caitlyn. Jedna z policjantek przedstawia się. To Brandi Broke, stara przyjaciółka Casandry z liceum. Mówi, że od teraz ma się wyłącznie z nią komunikować w sprawie córki i to ona będzie prowadziła sprawę. Rodzina wraca do domu. Odcinek kończy się wypowiedzią Angeli. "Dobrze, że tutaj przyjechałam. Jesteście nieźle pop*erdoleni. Będę miała masę pomysłów na piosenki." Galeria Plik:Kuwtlposterseason1.png | Plakat sezonu pierwszego Bohaterowie : - Został/a wymieniony/a jako postać pierwszoplanowa i pojawia się przez większość czasu w odcinku : - Został/a wymieniony/a jako postać pierwszoplanowa, ale pojawia się tylko częściowo w odcinku : - Został/a wymieniony/a jako postać drugoplanowa, i pojawia się częściowo w odcinku : - Został/a wymieniony/a jako postać drugoplanowa, ale pojawia się przez większość czasu w odcinku : - Postać epizodyczna, wymieniona na końcu napisów : - Specjalne wystąpienie (ang. Special Guest) : - Postać nie występuje w odcinku : ✝ - Postać umarła //Sekcja niedługo pójdzie do kasacji// Główne: *Casandra Lothario (I: 40 lat) Założycielka klanu Lotharów. Pracuje jako menadżerka rodziny 24/7. W wolnym czasie rodzi kolejne dzieci do sławy, pieniędzy i wielkiej kariery. *Don Lothario (I: 46 lat) Mąż Casandry, ojciec Petera, Caitlyn i Alice. Pracował jako lekarz, ale rok przed wystartowaniem serialu związał swoją karierę z telewizją i prowadzi amerykańskie 1 z Dziesięciu. Ukrywa tajemnice *Peter Lothario (I: 19 lat) Syn Casandry i Dona. Został raperem pod pseudoniem "LotEr$$". Jest chłopakiem Alexxy Muun, z którą spodziewa się dziecka. *Caitlyn Lothario (I: 17 lat) Córka Casandry i Dona. Jej marzeniem jest zostać gwiazdą Instagrama. Ma zamiar wprowadzić swoją linie kosmetyczną. *Alice Lothario (I: 16 lat) Córka Casandry i Dona. Jej marzeniem jest zostać profesjonalną Martą Linkiewicz. *Ellen Lothario (nienarodzona) Kategoria:Fanon/Inne